kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akagi
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = **** |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節ですね。また雨...こんな日は「間宮」で息抜きもいいですね、提督。提督？ |RainySeason2015_EN = It is the Rainy Season. Rainy today as well… On a day like this, taking a break at ‘Mamiya’ sounds nice too. Right, Admiral? Admiral? |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Everyone, run with your bauxites! |EarlySummer2015 = あら、加賀さん。もうすぐ夏ね。え？ 新しい水着ですか。特に用意してないけれど… |EarlySummer2015_EN = Oh, Kaga-san. Summer is coming. Eh? A new swimsuit? I had not thought about preparing it... |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = これは...! おいしっ！これも、クリスマス...! いいですね。あっ、加賀さんも、食べてます？ |Christmas2015_EN = This is... Delicious. These are Christmas indeed. Ah, would you like some, Kaga-san? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = さあ、一航戦も年末の大掃除をしましょう。格納庫も甲板も磨いて...うん、上々ね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Right. The 1st Carrier Division will proceed with the end-year spring cleaning as well. Cleaning up the hangar and the flight deck and... Yep, It's superb. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、一航戦、新年のご挨拶に参りました！ 本年も、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral. We, the 1st Carrier Division is present to greet you on this new year. It is a pleasure to be of service for this year. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ね。このお豆を、鬼役の軽巡に...って、あら、おいし！ 意外！ あら、いけますね～♪ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun. So I throw this bean at the light cruiser playing the demon role... Wait! Oh my, it's delicious~ Surprisingly... Oh dear! Ihts goohd~ |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、こちらのチョコ、良かったら...。あっ、はい！ お返しなんて要りません、ふふふっ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, If you want please have these chocolates, oh you don't need to pay me back. fufufu♪ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、このクッキーをチョコのお返しに？ こんなにたくさん？あ、では一つ...む～～、美味しい！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, these cookies are a return gift for my chocolate? All of these? Well then, I'll have a bite... Mmmmm~ Delicious~! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、今日は私達一航戦にとっても大切な日。これからも宜しくお願いたします！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, today is an important day to us CarDiv 1. Here's to another year working together with you! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節ですね。また雨...こんな日は「間宮」で息抜きもいいですね、提督。提督？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It is the rainy season. It is rainy today as well.... On a day like this, taking a break at ‘Mamiya’ sounds nice, too. Right, Admiral. Admiral? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Akagi has long brown hair flowing down straightly. She wears a chest protector (muneate) over white and red clothes and wields a bow and arrows. Her flight decks, one on right arm and another around her waist, features katakana ア(A), referring to her real-life identification mark. Personality *Akagi is shown as a compassionate woman with a gentle, easy-going personality. She is a foil to Kaga, behaving openly and cheerfully; whereas Kaga often is seen with little to no emotion around others. *A personality quirk notable with Akagi is her gluttonous side; most notably seen in the anime, when she will usually consume a larger portion of food than other kanmusu. Lots of fan art of Akagi depicts her gluttonous side and show her voracious appetite. Appearances in derivative works *Akagi was one of the first characters confirmed to appear in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection, and was also featured in the adaptation's first trailer. * Sings "Akatsuki No Suiheisen Ni" with Shoukaku in music album KanColle Vocal Collection (Vol.1). * In the CCG Weiß Schwarz by Bushiroad, a special version of Akagi is available as a bonus character for the KanColle deck by purchasing more than 4 packs from a certain vendor. The quote on her card is "ボーキサイトの女王と呼んだ人は誰ですか？" which works out as "Who's the one calling me the Queen of Bauxite?" and her card title is "いらっしゃいませ! 赤城" which translates as "Welcome, Akagi!". She also has very different character art. Trivia Akagi CG *Her moderate/heavily damaged CG is based on her historical damage condition after being attacked in the Battle of Midway, just like everyone else in the 1st and 2nd Carrier Division. Which was one hit near central elevator and a near miss off her stern (which caused her unable to move by herself) that was moved onto the flight deck on the CG. *Dubbed the "Queen of Bauxite" thanks to her reputation for eating up all the Bauxite reserves. Despite her rarity she's fairly accessible via an early quest, causing many new coming admirals to be shocked at her Bauxite-binging and long repair times. **Another explanation for the "Bauxite Queen" title: during early gameplay, there is a bug that made the aircraft carriers to resupply all of its planes instead of only the planes that was shot down resulting in a large amount of bauxite being consumed after each sortie, which has since been fixed. At that time, Akagi was the only fleet carrier available to most players due to most carrier-dropping areas were yet to be implemented. Akagi as a ship *Scuttled on June 5th, 1942 by IJN destroyers Arashi, Hagikaze, Maikaze, and Nowaki after being heavily damaged by dive bombers from USS Enterprise. *Originally designed as an Amagi-class Battlecruiser, Akagi was converted to a carrier after the instigation of the Washington Naval Treaty in 1921. *She was the first Fleet Carrier commissioned by Japan. (Kaga was launched before Akagi, but was commissioned after her). *Her name literally means "Red Castle", and comes from Mount Akagi in Gunma Prefecture, Japan. *She shares her name with one of the Maya-class Gunboats from the 1880s. * Akagi was the flagship carrier during Pearl Harbor attack. Category:Akagi Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements